


Эксперимент по социальному дистанцированию  (an experiment in social distancing)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Johnlock Isolation [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Isolation, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV John Watson, Praise Kink, Quarantine, Red Pants, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Smut, Video Sex, Webcamming, gentle smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: С помощью видеочата Шерлок и Джон открыли для себя более рейтинговый потенциал рекомендаций по соблюдению социальной дистанции.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Isolation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Эксперимент по социальному дистанцированию  (an experiment in social distancing)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an experiment in social distancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175367) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



> Благодарность за вычитку - бете Ivaristal.
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои.

— Ненавижу это, — сказал Шерлок, мрачно глядя в веб-камеру. — Это глупо, и я ненавижу это.

Джон вздохнул, ерзая на стуле и заставляя себя улыбнуться строптивому детективу, который дулся на него по видеосвязи с ноутбука.

— Я знаю, Шерлок, — ответил Джон, пожимая плечами. — Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь — всем, кто был на конференции, приказали самоизолироваться и они не выпустят нас из отелей, пока не истечет двухнедельный срок.

Лицо Шерлока потемнело, и он уставился куда-то за экран ноутбука.

— Не понимаю, почему я тоже должен быть в карантине.

Джон провел рукой по лицу и закрыл глаза, моля о терпении.

— Я уже объяснял, Шерлок, — начал он, повторяя свои слова, как ему показалось, в сотый раз с тех пор, как четыре дня назад их обоих вынудили самоизолироваться. — Если я заразился, то и ты мог заразиться. Кроме всего прочего, я работал в клинике еще до того, как уехал.

Низкий, разочарованный возглас передал мнение Шерлока по этому поводу.

— Зачем тебе вообще понадобилось ехать на эту дурацкую конференцию? — пробормотал он, и Джон с легкой улыбкой открыл глаза.

— Я тоже скучаю, — сказал он, и надутые Шерлоковы губы растеклись от слов Джона в самодовольную улыбку.

— Сколько еще ждать? — спросил он, и Джон напрягся, зная, что Шерлоку не понравится ответ на вопрос.

— Еще десять дней.

Лицо Шерлока, как и было предсказано, помрачнело, и он туго скрестил руки на груди. Он был завернут в простыню, и ткань соскользнула, открыв взору обнаженное плечо и изящный изгиб ключицы. Джон наклонился ближе к ноутбуку, проводя языком по нижней губе в бессознательном жесте заинтересованности.

— Что у тебя под ней? — Спросил Джон, и Шерлок резко повернул голову, не сводя глаз с камеры и глядя прямо на Джона. Его полные губы изогнулись в хитрой ухмылке, и пульс Джона ускорился.

— Ничего, — ответил Шерлок, и дыхание Джона участилось.

— Что? Даже трусов?

Глаза Шерлока заблестели.

— Даже трусов, — самодовольно подтвердил он. Джон со стоном закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Черт возьми, — выдохнул Джон.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, Шерлок сидел прямо, сложив руки под подбородком. Выражение его лица было абсолютно коварным.

— Джон... — начал Шерлок и замолчал, поджав губы. Джон прищурился, и ощутил внутри трепет возбуждения, и возможно, некоторое предчувствие.

— Да, Шерлок.

— Вообще-то, есть кое-какая практика, о которой я слышал... — начал было Шерлок. Джон стиснул зубы, думая, что он может просто умереть от неудовлетворенного любопытства задолго до того, как проявит хоть какие-то признаки заражения вирусом.

— Выкладывай, Шерлок, — потребовал Джон, получив в ответ низкий смешок.

— Прекрасно, Джон. — Шерлок немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Наконец он снова заговорил: — В связи с социальным дистанцированием, люди, очевидно, связываются друг с другом по удаленному доступу. Так же, как мы сейчас. Так?

Джон нахмурился, не совсем понимая, к чему все это приведет.

— Да-а-а… — медленно произнес он, растягивая буквы, показывая непонимание. Ухмылка Шерлока стала шире, став более хищной.

— В то время как остальные используют технологию видеоинтерфейса, для того чтобы вместе смотреть фильмы, разговаривать, играть в игры, et cetera, я предлагаю кое-что... другое.

У Джона перехватило дыхание, когда все встало на свои места. Приблизившись, он снова облизнул губы.

— Шерлок, — медленно и размеренно произнес он. — Хочешь сказать, что ты…

— Предлагаю заняться сексом в видеочате — да, — прервал его Шерлок, внезапно прозвучав очень нетерпеливо и очень довольно. Лицо Джона стало ярко-красным.

— Ага, понятно… — начал было Джон, но Шерлок снова прервал его.

— Ты раньше такого не делал? — потребовал он ответа, и Джон усмехнулся, качая головой.

— Конечно, делал, — ответил Джон. — Меня призвали почти на три года. Так далеко зашло только с дрочкой. — Джон прищурился, изучая лицо Шерлока. — А _ты_ когда-нибудь пробовал?

Щеки Шерлока вспыхнули, и он вдруг смущенно заерзал.

— Нет, — признался он. Джон улыбнулся, и выражение его лица смягчилось.

— Ты очарователен, знаешь?

— Заткнись, Джон, — нахмурившись ответил Шерлок, оскалив зубы в гримасе.

Ухмыляясь, Джон наклонился ближе к ноутбуку, прикусив нижнюю губу так, как он знал, сводит Шерлока с ума.

— То есть ты не хочешь меня слышать?

Это казалось невозможным, но Шерлок покраснел еще больше.

— Я никогда этого не говорил, — ответил он, и Джон усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, — проурчал он, подмигнув изображению детектива на экране. — Потому что я и не планировал молчать. — Шерлок тихонько заскулил, и Джон усмехнулся. — О, хорошо что и ты тоже.

Шерлок бросил на него свирепый взгляд, но Джон проигнорировал его. Откинувшись назад, он кивнул в сторону камеры.

— Ну что ж, хорошо. Вперед.

Детектив уставился на него широко раскрытыми беспомощными глазами. Джон знал этот взгляд: мозг Шерлока уходит в оффлайн.

— Почему бы тебе не показать мне, что там под простыней? — сжалившись, предложил Джон.

Лицо Шерлока выдавало его нервозность, всегда осторожно относящийся ко всему новому касательно близости и сексуального контакта. Джон терпеливо и осторожно провел его через многое, включая их, и Шерлока, первый раз, и, как правило, никогда не давил. Но именно Шерлок предложил ему это, и Джон хотел, чтобы этот опыт стал для них положительным. Поскольку Шерлок все еще колебался, Джон сменил тактику.

— Будет легче, если я начну? — спросил Джон, и Шерлок кивнул через мгновение.

— Ладно. Дай мне секунду — я переберусь на кровать, — с улыбкой ответил Джон.

Взяв ноутбук, он пересек гостиничный номер и подошел к двуспальной кровати. Остановившись и поставив ноутбук так, чтобы Шерлок мог его видеть, Джон начал расстегивать рубашку. Взгляд на мгновение затуманился, когда он снял рубашку, а затем стянул и майку через голову. Бросив все на пол, Джон поднял глаза и увидел, что Шерлок наклонился вперед, сложив руки под подбородком и поставив локти на кухонный стол. Джон улыбнулся, очарованный вниманием широко раскрытых глаз своего партнера, уделяя Джону ту особую сосредоточенность, которую обычно приберегал для мест преступлений. Он начал с джинсов, расстегивая и выдергивая ремень, прежде чем протолкнуть пуговицу в петельку над ширинкой.

Раздался резкий вздох, и Джон снова поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока. Глаза детектива были прикованы к рукам Джона, нижняя губа втянута между зубами. Улыбка Джона превратилась в ухмылку, и плавным движением пальцев он расстегнул молнию, а затем спустил джинсы до лодыжек. Откинув их ногой в сторону, он остался в красных трусах, уперев руки в бока, и подняв одну бровь.

— Сними их! — скомандовал Шерлок рокочущим голосом, заставив задребезжать динамики ноутбука. — Снимай, Джон! Сними их!

Джон с озорной улыбкой покачал головой.

— О, нет, — ответил он. — Я пока тут один слишком обнажен. Теперь твоя очередь.

Шерлок закатил глаза в очевидном раздражении.

— Отлично, Джон _Хэмиш_ Уотсон, — проворчал он, используя ненавистное второе имя просто потому, что знал, как сильно Джон его ненавидит. Джон притворно нахмурился, но это выражение быстро исчезло, когда Шерлок оттолкнулся от стола, попятился назад, пока не оказался полностью в кадре, и уронил простыню.

Он действительно был совершенно обнажен под ней. При виде этого великолепия Джон невольно задрожал в предвкушении, и он был более чем доволен, увидев, что Шерлок уже наполовину тверд, а член покраснел и дерзко торчал между длинных бледных ног.

— Счастлив? — Потребовал ответа Шерлок, разводя руки в явно раздраженном жесте. — А _теперь_ , может быть, ты снимешь эти дурацкие красные трусы?

— Они не дурацкие, — запротестовал Джон. — И я знаю, что они тебе нравятся, так что заткнись. — Шерлок закатил глаза и сделал движение пальцами, означающее — «поторопись», отчего Джон рассмеялся. — Ладно, ладно, — успокоил он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и стягивая красные трусы, добавив их к остальной одежде на полу. Подняв взгляд, он удивленно рассмеялся.

Шерлок снова придвинулся вперед, и его лицо оказалось в нескольких дюймах от экрана ноутбука, глаза сосредоточенно сужены.

— Черт возьми, — рассмеялся Джон, а Шерлок нахмурился.

— Разрешение этого экрана просто жалкое, Джон, — пожаловался Шерлок. — Я едва могу сказать, на что смотрю.

— Ты что, не можешь вспомнить, что за чем идет? — фыркнул Джон.

Шерлок закатил глаза, его лицо закрыло все обзор, но он не удостоил Джона ответом. Вместо этого он сказал: — Прикоснись к себе, Джон.

Джон провел рукой по своей груди, по торчащим вершинам сосков.

— Прикоснуться где? Здесь? — Его рука двинулась ниже, спускаясь к пупку. — Или здесь? — Дыхание Шерлока участилось, затем Джон наклонился и коснулся кончиком пальца коленной чашечки. — Или ты имел в виду здесь?

Шум, который издал Шерлок, был чистым разочарованием.

— Джон! — Заскрежетал зубами Шерлок, повышая голос. — Ты же _знаешь_ , что я не прошу тебя прикоснуться к чертовой коленной чашечке!

Неторопливо подойдя к ноутбуку, Джон сел на край кровати и поднял компьютер так, чтобы лицо оказалось в кадре.

— Да? — медленно спросил Джон низким голосом. От этого тона глаза Шерлока наполовину закрылись, а зрачки расширились. — Как насчет того, чтобы сказать мне где _точно_ ты хочешь, чтобы я прикоснулся?

Из динамиков доносилось громкое дыхание Шерлока, и Джон с трудом сдержал улыбку. Сейчас было не время для легкомыслия. Настало время позволить Шерлоку взять инициативу в свои руки — пусть он почувствует себя комфортно с новым опытом в их отношениях.

Ответ пришел быстро, хриплым шепотом.

— Между ног, — пробормотал Шерлок. Его зрачки расширены и слова полными желания. — Погладь свой член, Джон.

— М-м, с удовольствием, — ответил Джон с намеком на улыбку. Он обхватил себя руками, проводя пальцами по твердеющей длине, скользя от основания к головке медленным, мучительным движением.

Шерлок низко застонал, а Джон поднял голову и криво улыбнулся. Его рука двигалась плавно и неторопливо, и рот Шерлока приоткрылся.

— Я хочу взять тебя в рот, — сказал он, и Джон прикрыл глаза от этих слов, затрепетав от образов, вызванных этим признанием.

— Я тоже, — ответил он, и у Шерлока перехватило дыхание. Джон продолжил медленно поглаживать себя. — М-м-м, было бы так тепло и влажно. Ах, Шерлок... — Имя с придыханием вырвалось из горла, и Шерлок издал мягкий ответный звук. Джон заставил себя открыть глаза.

— Хочу, чтобы ты тоже прикоснулся к себе, — сказал он, и Шерлок кивнул, охотно соглашаясь. Изображение качнулось и изменилось, коридор промелькнул мимо, когда появился Шерлок, перенеся разговор в их спальню. Экран на мгновение потемнел, а затем со щелчком вспыхнул свет, и Шерлок снова оказался в кадре. Судя по картинке на экране, он поставил ноутбук на прикроватный столик. Шерлок устроился на кровати, и Джон был рад — и немного тронут — тому, что Шерлок решил лечь на его сторону матраса.

Шерлок выжидающе смотрел на него, переводя взгляд с лица Джона на его неподвижный кулак.

— Давай, красавчик, — пробормотал Джон, понизив свой голос до низкого урчания. — Прикоснись к себе для меня. Где захочешь.

Лицо Шерлока вспыхнуло от этой нежности, но глаза сверкнули, и он тут же схватился за левое колено с озорным выражением на лице. Перестав двигать рукой по теперь уже очень твердому члену, Джон рассмеялся так громко, что у него заболел живот. Шерлок улыбнулся, но выражение его лица быстро изменилось, руки скользнули вверх по бледным бедрам, чтобы погладить v-образное углубление между ног. Джон втянул воздух и со стоном снова обхватил себя рукой.

Длинные пальцы Шерлока сомкнулись вокруг члена, теперь уже стоящего прямо, и из динамиков ноутбука донесся долгий, низкий стон, заставивший Джона закрыть глаза.

— О боже, — выдохнул он. — Этот звук, черт побери, это абсолютно _греховно_.

Шерлок издал горлом довольный звук, и рука Джона замедлила движение.

— Ты представляешь, что это моя рука? — спросил он, и Шерлок кивнул. Глаза были практически закрыты, остались только щелочки, и ресницы почти касались раскрасневшихся щек. Приоткрытые полные губы были влажными, и Джону до боли захотелось попробовать их на вкус. — Хорошо, — пробормотал он, сдвигаясь, чтобы облегчить боль в левой ноге, которая начала покалывать от неудобного положения. — Боже, ты просто великолепен.

Шерлок тихонько заскулил, и у Джона перехватило дыхание.

— Джон, — прошептал он хриплым голосом.

— Я здесь, дорогой. — Джон погладил яйца ладонью, одновременно медленно кружа кончиками пальцев рядом с бисеринкой предэякулята на головке члена. Он тихо застонал, смотря, как Шерлок дотрагивается до себя, пока лицо не приняло странное выражение. Джон сразу же понял в чем дело.

— Не забудь смазку, любимый, — сказал он, и Шерлок кивнул, неуклюже отклонившись в сторону, исчезая из кадра. Вернувшись и выровняв изображение, положил руку на член, и Джон увидел, что пальцы стали скользкими. — Молодец, — похвалил Джон, и Шерлок вздрогнул.

— О, Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок. Джон закрыл глаза, затем заставил себя открыть их снова, не желая упускать ни секунды из того, что предстало перед ним.

— Да, Шерлок, — подбодрил он его. — Очень хорошо, дорогой, ты _так хорошо_ выглядишь. — Его рука сжалась на члене, и Джон застонал. — О боже, Шерлок, я так много хочу сделать с тобой!

— Скажи… — Голос Шерлока дрогнул, и он громко задышал, крепко зажмурив глаза. Бедра дернулись, а когда он снова открыл глаза, серебристые радужки стали еще темнее. — Скажи мне, — попросил Шерлок, и Джон улыбнулся.

— С удовольствием, — ответил Джон, и лицо стало серьезным. — Сначала, я думаю, что немного понаблюдаю за тобой. Просто смотреть, как сейчас, потому что, боже, Шерлок, ты _великолепный_. Я люблю это — смотреть, как ты прикасаешься к себе. Доставь себе удовольствие, дорогой, давай.

Поглаживания Шерлока ускорились, голова откинулась назад, с губ сорвались тихие хриплые стоны. Джон втянул воздух меж сжатых зубов, его тело напряглось в ответ.

— Да, Шерлок, именно так. Боже, любовь моя, ты потрясающий. М-м-м... — Джон замолчал, звуки, издаваемые Шерлоком, чуть не толкнули его за край. Воспользовавшись моментом, он стал медленнее гладить член, тяжело дыша через нос, чтобы успокоиться, и вместо этого переключил свое внимание на Шерлока. — Да, великолепно. Так трудно просто смотреть на тебя, не прикасаясь. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, ты такой красивый. Я должен поцеловать тебя, попробовать на вкус. — Слова Джона дрожали, прорываясь сквозь тяжелое дыхание.

— Да, Джон, — простонал Шерлок. — Да, пожалуйста.

— Я бы спустился вниз по твоему телу, — ответил Джон, медленно пересказывая картинки из воображения и наблюдая, как лицо Шерлока исказилось от удовольствия. — Руками, ртом. Медленно, очень медленно. Это сведет тебя с ума, Шерлок. Совершенно.

— О, боже…

Джон закрыл глаза, позволив своему воображению сформировать фантазию и передать ее Шерлоку словами по видеочату.

— Я могу почувствовать твой вкус — такой приятный и соленый... М-м… Боже, ты так приятен на вкус, Шерлок. — Джон облизнул губы, останавливаясь, чтобы отойти от края. — Я спущусь вниз, ниже, еще ниже. Ты такой твердый, так извиваешься, что я больше не могу сдерживаться. Я наклоняюсь, провожу языком по нижней части твоего члена.

— Ох! — ахнул Шерлок, и воздух с громким свистом вырвался у него изо рта. — Да, да, Джон.

— Я возьму тебя в рот, — пробормотал Джон, открывая глаза, чтобы снова видеть Шерлока. Детектив дрожал, его глаза были крепко зажмурены, язык пойман между зубами. Джон вздрогнул от открывшегося вида и начал дрочить сильнее. — Вберу поглубже. Обведу языком вокруг головки, облизывая и пробуя тебя на вкус. — Он сделал паузу, рассматривая прекрасную картину перед собой. — Ты чувствуешь это, Шерлок? — спросил он. — Ты чувствуешь мой рот?

— Да, Джон, — заскулил Шерлок. Его свободная рука вцепилась в простыню под ним, мышцы на предплечье напряглись. – О-о-о, _Джон_ …

— Вот так, дорогой — прошептал Джон, чувствуя, как в животе скапливается удовольствие, рука медленно, а затем ускоряясь, вращается штопороподобным движением вокруг члена. — Приподними бедра, давай, Шерлок. Трахни меня в рот.

Звук, который Шерлок издал в ответ, едва не заставил кончить его прямо здесь и сейчас, и Джон стиснул зубы, изо всех сил стараясь удержаться на краю. Шерлок был уже близко, его бедра приподнимались маленькими толчками, с губ срывались тихие, задыхающиеся крики. Джон хотел, чтобы он кончил первым, и сдерживался изо всех сил.

— О, Шерлок, посмотри на себя, — благоговейно выдохнул Джон. — Ты такой красивый. Боже, я люблю тебя, ты великолепный, шикарный мужчина.

Тело Шерлока напряглось, голова откинулась назад, глаза распахнулись, и он кончил с криком, простонав: — _Джон!_

Бедра приподнялись, запнулись, и сперма выплеснулась в кулак. Джон смотрел, как он переживает кульминацию, и ускорил движение руки, покусывая губу до тех пор, пока перед глазами не вспыхнуло белым, и зажмурившись — кончил.

— Ох, Шерлок, о, боже, ох… _Господи_ …

Джон рухнул обратно на матрас, истощенный, громко и быстро дыша. С трудом приподнявшись на локтях, он посмотрел на ноутбук. Шерлок смотрел на него полузакрытыми сонными глазами, его бледное лицо и грудь все еще алели от силы оргазма.

— Привет, красавчик, — пробормотал Джон, и зубы Шерлока впились в нижнюю губу.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Джон, — сказал он, и Джон улыбнулся. Внезапно губы Шерлока надулись. — А теперь поторопись и возвращайся домой.

— Обещаю, приеду так скоро, как смогу, — засмеялся в ответ Джон.


End file.
